


Happy

by Jackpotgirl1



Series: Pieces of us [5]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oh My God, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackpotgirl1/pseuds/Jackpotgirl1
Summary: Original work from my wattpad.×××A/N: another fic from a prompt from gopractice (in wattpad)~ hahahahahahahahaha!
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Jordon He/Brett Yang
Series: Pieces of us [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672330
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Original work from my wattpad.
> 
> ×××
> 
> A/N: another fic from a prompt from gopractice (in wattpad)~ hahahahahahahahaha!

Brett stepped foot on the Chen's living room, unsuspecting of the quiet. Plopped his violin case on the sofa, and fanned himself with his shirt, it was hot. Eddy messaged him that morning, said they had a loose shot to make.

He looked around. No traces of Eddy. The windows were shut, and the living room was silent. 'So that's why...' he thought. As he opened a window, "Eddy? You there?" Brett called out.

No answer.

He returned his copy of the main door's keys to his pocket. Walked towards the stairs, to check on Eddy's room. His direction changed when quiet sniffles emerged from the dark, from the dining area. 'Oh, God, no...'

He went, and saw Eddy there. Crying.

The taller sat on the far end, away from the entryway. With a phone on his hand and the other on his mouth, as he tried to muffle his crying.

Brett quietly approached him, "you ok, man?"

Eddy wiped his eyes. He looked up to Brett, "ye-yeah, I'm fine," but still cried. He put his phone down, and covered his face with his shaky hands, "I was just-- God! It's so stupid!"

He sat on the chair beside his friend. Brett put a gentle hand on his friend's arm, drew soothing circles on the tanned skin, "Talk to me, Eddy."

"I told you I am fine," wiped his still flowing tears. "I was--" he sobbed, "I read a fanfiction of us, a-and it just got into me." Eddy shook his head, looked down to the laminated table, "I'm just being stupid."

"Eddy..."

Eddy quickly stood up, Brett's hand fell on the table from the motion. Not looking at Brett, "I'll wash my face or something." He swallowed, to push back his cries, "Its nothing, Brett. Really." And he quickly left the room.

Brett's eyes turned to the still open phone. He was to turn it off, as it was impolite to look at Eddy's private things. Even he's his best friend. But his hand stopped, hovered. When he had a glimpse of the text, it piqued his interest.

And there, he read a part of the story. It was in some sort of letter. Where Eddy asks Brett if he was still wanted. If he was still needed.

He let out a shaky breath. Brett put the phone down carefully. He didn't have to read the whole thing.

Brett moistened his sudden dry lips. Adjusted his glasses. He understood.

Moments after, when Eddy came back to the dining, Brett was nowhere to be found.

-

Above were gray cloudy skies. On the ground, his feet.

Hastily, while running on the sidewalk, Brett dialed a number. Rang a few times. When connected, he said, "meet me by the park."

Brett hasn't arrived at the park yet when he had a glimpse of the man. On the way. Hair and clothing, disheveled. Panting. Maybe he ran too.

He stopped in front of him. And even before the man said a word to him, Brett, "Jordon, let's brea--"

"What? Why?!" Confused, angry. He threw his hands in the air, pulled his hair, "because Eddy's crying again!"

Brett didn't answer.

Jordon bit his lip. Hard. He had trouble breathing, "Brett, can't you see...?" paused, to properly breathe. Jordon put a hand to his chest. Through gritted teeth,

"...I am also crying right now."

\---

After that

Brett promised to himself,

not to love.

To avoid hurting anyone.

\---

Years had passed.

Brett in his best suit. On the second row, by the aisle. His friend, Jordon, beside him with his wife. They clapped, congratulated, after the couple on the altar exchanged their "I do's".

Faced upfront. To the altar. To the happy and proud newly wedded Mr. and Mrs. Chen.

Brett gave them a tight smile. Slow claps.

He swallowed.

_'I should be happy, right?'_


End file.
